Love in the laboratory
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Souichi and Morinaga are in the empty laboratory, can a simple kiss turn into more than just a mistake? M for a reason,


The university's bells softly rung in the distance as Tatsumi Souichi picked up a clear Petri dish. The bottom of the small dish was filled with a lumpy and mysterious mold. He turned the small dish on the side and sighed as he saw the mold had started growing up on the small, two-inch tall walls. He examined the Petri dish and sighed heavily as Morinaga, his subordinate, scribbled down some personal notes on a notebook with a clear cover.

''Sempai, it doesn't look good.'' Morinaga softly commented in the empty laboratory as he set the notebook down.

''I know. I just have no idea what component is causing the effect.'' Souichi shook his head and placed the Petri dish into the small refrigerator that had an ultra-violet glass door.

''Well, is it too hot? Is it possible that the mold is just, well...a super-mold?'' Morinaga asked, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring two cups of rich, bold and dark coffee.

''I don't know, I just don't know.'' The man answered with a sigh before he looked at the clock as it pushed past 10 o'clock.

''Hey, Sempai, why are you working on a mold composition this time around? I thought you hated mold...'' Morinaga commented as he sipped his coffee and looked over his notes, correcting a small mistake he'd seen.

''It's for...THEM! They have done everything to piss me off, they stole my dear little brother!'' Souichi grabbed his basic white coffee mug and shook with anger as he re-called what ''they'' had stolen from him.

''Oh... God.'' Morinaga thought his Sempai had been over this whole ''homophobic'' and ''gays are evil'' issue since they had been having a purely sexual relationship for the past 6 months.

''They are all out to get me!'' Souichi commented as he took a long swig of the piping hot coffee; only slightly burning his pink and dry throat as the coffee moved down to his belly.

''Sempai stop being so paranoid all the damn time!'' Morinaga set his mug down and walked closer to his elder, he wrapped the evil and tyrannical man in a tight hug.

''Don't move - you'll brush against it.'' Morinaga added as Souichi struggled against him.

''...brush what?'' Souichi softly asked himself as he felt paralysed by his junior. Unable to move, the blonde-haired man's chin was pulled towards Morinaga's soft and warm lips.

''...'' Souichi deeply gasped and pushed the darker-haired man away, glaring as they almost kissed in the sanitary laboratory.

''Ouch, Sempai!'' Morinaga groaned before rubbing his elbow, which had smacked into the small with, stand-alone sink with a small drawer underneath of it.

''I'm not one of YOUR KIND!'' Souichi wiped his lips and grabbed a pen, willing to defend him if Morinaga had tried to act on his impulses any more while they were alone.

''You're lying. We have slep-'' Morinaga was cut off by the older man, and the mug with now cooled-coffee smacking into his forehead.

''Owwwww!~'' Morinaga cried as he grabbed the small nick on his head and applied a little pressure to his wound. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a tiny, beige bandage and slapped it on the mark.

''Try again, and I will bury you.'' Souichi slightly jumped back, accessing the situation before throwing his guard down.

''...You bastard!'' Morinaga walked over to a small mirror and sighed heavily as he saw the bandage slowly leaking down the corner of his eye and down the side of his neck. Souichi deeply regretted hitting Morinaga and brought a black-leather, rolling stool and instructed Morinaga to sit down while he would take care of the wound.

The older blonde walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a small wad of gauze, a roll of clear, plastic tape, and a disinfecting spray - to make sure his subordinate wouldn't keel over from being hit with the mug.

''Stay still.'' Souichi had a light blush caressing his cheeks as he peeled the-now un-sticky bandage from his forehead and dabbed at the wound with a small, rolled-up pad of gauze. Morinaga was slightly embarrassed at being treated, but since it was the love-of-his-life doing it, he pretty much sat back and shut up - only groaning when the stinging spray had hit his open wound.

''Ah, that hurts!'' Morinaga loudly commented and glared as Souichi grabbed a spare rag and shoved it in his mouth.

''Be a man and shut it.'' The tall, blonde man replied back. He placed a piece of gauze on Morinaga's wound and grabbed the tape.

''Hold.'' Souichi sighed and grabbed Morinaga's hand, placing it where the gauze had been placed. Morinaga's blush only intensified as he watched Souichi's waist scoot around him. The blonde man grabbed a piece of tape and cut it off with a pair of scissors. He sighed once again before he stuck the tape over the gauze - pressing down firmly as he felt Moringa staring at him.

''S-Sorry... about the mug.'' Souichi softly commented and gathered the tape and scissors. He put them into the cabinet for the future, knowing they would need it next time.

''Sempai.'' Morinaga stood up and grabbed Souichi's hand, turning him around as he left the cabinet door open.

''W-wha-!''Souichi gasped as he felt Morinaga's lips firmly pressed against his own. The dark-haired man left no hint of letting go anytime soon and pressed his tongue between Souichi's teeth - moaning as he had closed his eyes.

''Our deal...'' Morinaga whispered and pressed in for another kiss, this time Souichi just looked at him as Morinaga grabbed at his butt.

The younger man pressed Souichi against a counter and pulled off the older man's shirt, letting his hands touch and pinch Souichi's pink, tender buds as he pressed his tongue into the older man's mouth, the blonde held back a moan for as long as he could, but shortly failed as Morinaga explored his overly-sensitive body.

"Mmm, s-s-stop!" Souichi was pressed up against the desk and turned his blushing face away before placing his hands on Morinaga's chest.

"N-Not here…I don't want to do that in my workplace." Souichi confessed in a small whisper, his heart beat a mile a minute as he felt Morinaga sweetly smile down on him. "No-one is around, and I can't wait until home." He grabbed Souichi's waist and pulled him closer.

The dark-haired man grabbed the rubber hair-tie that kept Souichi's beautifully long hair in a ponytail and yanked it free - letting the straight blonde hair go as he licked Souichi's neck. Morinaga's teeth nibbled into Souichi's neck as he licked, forcing a light moan to fill the air.

"You're sensitive. I wonder how sensitive you are… down here." Morinaga teased as he pressed a knee in between Souichi's knees, softly brushing against his manhood.

"Ah! S-Stop that I don't need the damn commentary!" Souichi's cheeks flushed as he felt Morinaga's knee rubbing him through the material of his pants, licking his lips his breath slowly hitched and caught in his throat.

The younger man smirked as he bent down and unbuttoned the slacks around his partner's waist; he slowly pulled them and the underwear beneath down. Lust filled his eyes before he grabbed the wet and yearning member, licking his lip he started to stroke it. Souichi held onto his moans as he placed more of his weight on to the small desk behind him. "Ah-ha!" He whispered into the laboratory after his hips quivered at Morinaga's touch. He threw his head back as he could no longer hold his tongue and a loud moan echoed in the room.

"Sempai, you must really love me…" Morinaga commented as he swirled his finger in the blonde's slit and sent him sky-high. He swirled his tongue around the underside and caressed the older man's balls with his free hand.

"I-I don't love you; I'm not g-gay!" Souichi bit his tongue and regained a little of his composure, but soon lost it when Morinaga's hot breath made his yearning member wetter and his hips forcefully jerked deeper into Morinaga's mouth - deep throating the younger student.

Morinaga moaned as he tasted a few drops of Souichi's cum touch his tongue, he wanted –no, needed - more of his love's passion and sucked on the blonde's member harder and faster.

"Ah-HA… D-Don't!" Souichi's legs shook as his lower lip quivered and released into Morinaga's mouth. The younger man coughed a little before swallowing up Souichi's seed. Morinaga go off of his knees and looked into Souichi's eyes, after a few silent moments Morinaga passionately kissed him, swirling his tongue around the corners of Souichi's mouth and allowing the blonde to taste himself.

Souichi's arms accidentally wrapped around Morinaga's neck as they kissed, Morinaga was shocked as he picked the older man up and placed him on the desk. "S-Sempai, I don't have any lotion, it might hurt." Morinaga whispered into the blonde's ear after he softly nipped it. A few seconds passed before Souichi bit his lower lip and glared at Morinaga.

"The… hell are you thinking?! You're sure as HELL not going in RAW!" The tall blonde roared as he glared, grabbing a test tube and breaking the glass on the desk top. "S-Sempai!" Morinaga stepped back tears coming from his eyes as he looked at Souichi's murderous frame.

"GET BACK, DEMON!" He roared and swung the rigged and sharp glass weapon around him, almost striking him. "R-Relax, I won't hurt you!" Morinaga sobbed as he stared death in the eye and fell over the stool, he grabbed his head and glared as he saw Souichi had turned his body to pick up his pants and underwear. Morinaga got up and grabbed Souichi's waist and took them both to the floor.

"Sempai, we have a deal. Follow it or I will leave." Morinaga reminded him as he licked and nibbled on Souichi's nipple, making the older man look away and bite his lower lip as he heard wet sucking noises in the once silent room.

Souichi looked at him, docile and accepting as he looked away from the younger man. "J-Just do it." He whispered under his breath, glaring towards the wall as he heard Morinaga's pants zipper being pulled down.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." Morinaga smiled lustfully as he grabbed a bottle of lotion that one of the girls kept in the laboratory, in case they would have dried hands after doing an experiment. Morinaga tenderly rubbed the strawberry-scented lotion into his hands before his fingers probed his fuck-buddy.

"It's so soft." The dark-haired man lewdly whispered into Souichi's ear, licking his lips as he added another finger into Souichi's entrance. He roughly rubbed the man's folded flesh with his lotion-covered fingers and with his free hand slowly rubbed Souichi's semi-erect member, drawing out a few low moans as the moonlight poured in from outside.

"Mmm… ugh… ah… ha!" Souichi softly mumbled as he felt Morinaga rub his folded flesh that lie just before his prostate, stimulating the few nerves that cause a light tingle to spread through his lower body. Souichi's breath hitched slightly as he felt his member being rubbed faster, feeling the friction and heat radiate off of Morinaga's hand. "Does it feel good?" Morinaga whispered taking his fingers deeper and rubbing Souichi's prostate dead-on and quite vigorously.

"S-Shut up!" The blonde glared as his hips jerked forward and caused his member to bust forth his passion, dirtying the floor and Morinaga's hand. Morinaga smirked as he licked the back of his hand, swirling his tongue around his pinky finger, where most of the essence had landed, and sucked on it to thoroughly clean it.

He removed his fingers from Souichi's back side and quickly replaced it with something bigger and a lot thicker. "Ah…it hurts!" Souichi gasped and clenched his teeth and took his nails down Morinaga's back.

"Relax, it will feel better." Morinaga quietly replied back, slowly moving his body inside of his older partner.

Slowly thrusting his member into Souichi's entrance, Morinaga loudly moaned, throwing his head back he grabbed Souichi's waist and rythimactially thrust deeper, licking his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm, god….!" He softly moaned as the penetration felt amazing to him, but once he let out that he actually liked being this way he knew all hell would break loose.

He met each thrust Morinaga sent to him and felt himself becoming closer and closer to hitting his peak he grabbed a hold of his member and quickly stroked it, shouting loudly as he felt Morinaga and him cum in the same second. They both panted heavily as Morinaga pulled his member out and collapsed on top of Souichi.

"You seem to enjoy it." Morinaga whispered teasingly into Souichi's ear as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and held him tightly, but forced to let go a few seconds later.

"I'm going home. Leave me alone." He groaned as he collected his clothing once again and slipped them on, grabbing his bag he blushed heavily and walked out of the lab with a dull throb in his hips, leaving Morinaga to just watch in amazement.

"A-Are you mad?" The younger student asked as he grew completely confused at what had happened.

"Damn right!" Souichi shouted down the hall and flipped Morinaga off as he took two over-the-counter painkillers, planning for what would hurt like hell later.

(Hiya! Thanks for reading this story! Edited by: FaiOtaku. I hope you'll tell me what to think and possibly see you in another story! Emothebunny~! To my beta reader, Fai...I am SO SORRY I GAVE YOU A NOSEBLEED! Lol! )


End file.
